Glorfiendel, ¿una muerte esperada?
by Sisma-Anon
Summary: El momento de la muerte de Glorfindel visto desde otro punto, me gustaria que me dejarais rewiews, ke me animan a seguir escribiendo, ¿Glorfindel tuvo un romance?si, pero mas triste de lo normal........


Capitulo Unico: Pensamientos sobre una ficción, ¿podria ser realidad?  
Unos ultimos momentos en los que dirijo una ultima mirada hacia la que fue mi princesa, hija de mi ya derrocado rey, y su esposo e hijo, espero volverlos a ver algun dia, aunque ya lo creo demasiado improbable.  
  
A lo lejos ya veo el batir de sus alas, levanta un aire fetido contra mi cara, me aduerme los sentidos por un momento, pero debo de ser fuerte.  
! La figura tormentosa se me acerca rapidamente como un cono de fuego encendido, intento esquivarlo, mas no puedo. Al final tropiezo y caigo, mas no puedo dejarme vencer. Unas lagrimas caen de mis ojos, unas lagrimas silenciosas, pues no duran ni siquiera un minuto en el que el fuego abrasador de esta inmunda bestia me las seca. Debo de luchar, debo de ser fuerte por ellos, por Idril, por Tuor y el pequeño Earendil, todos ellos confian en mi y en que no les defraude. Ah..... si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, cuando todavía vivia en Valinor, cuando todavía vivia feliz. Si, poca gente lo sabe, pero yo, Glorfindel, Caballero de la Flor Dorada, el que siempre tiene una sonrisa que dar, e sido un alma en pena que no sabia donde vagar. E viajado mucho, siempre con mi señor Turgon de un lado a otro, sin saber a donde ir, siempre han tenido que tirar de mi, como a un perro. Se supone que los elfos son fuertes de corazon, mas mi corazon se pudrio hace siglos, exactamente desde hace 8 siglos.  
  
Era yo un muchacho joven, de gran altura y pelo dorado como Laurelin, la gente decia que era un ladronzuelo, ya que siempre me metia en problemas, casi siempre sin buscarlos ( o eso me hacia creer a mi mismo). Pues eso, que estava yo tan tranquilo un dia paseando por la playa, cantando de vez en cuando, cuando veo aparecer un destello blanquecino en el mar. Mirando mas fijamente puedo distinguir una mano elfa. Inmediatamente me sumerjo en el agua fria, nadando contra corriente para poder ayudar a esa tierna elfa. Pues si, era una elfa, y muy tierna por cierto. Cuando la rescate me conto que su barco habia naufragado, y que por algún destino de los Valar a ella la habian salvado las aguas. Era joven, de unos pocos siglos de edad, al igual que yo, que contaba exactamente con setecientos años. La susodicha elfa se llamaba Maryan y era de tez palida y siniestra, pelo rojo como el fuego y una sonrisa que me derretia las venas.  
  
Desde ese mismo dia me enamore de ella, y al parecer ella también de mi, pues cuando le pedi compromiso ella acepto encantada. Fue una lastima, la verdad, pues tiempos oscuros se presagiaban, poco quedaba ya para el destierro voluntario de los noldor a Endor y mas mala fue mi dicha cuando, una tarde, ella murio. Asi, sin mas, su carácter murio junto a las aguas de donde la rescate, se habia caido a un acantilado, de piedras afiladas como cuchillas, que le habian desfigurado el rostro por completo. Yo solo podia pensar en ese momento:  
  
" ¿Por que? ¿Por que me toca a mi tanto dolor? ¿Que e hecho Eru para merecerme un castigo asi? Entonces oigo esa voz en mi cabeza, esa voz que siempre se escucha en los momentos difíciles, una voz que nunca puedes desechar del todo pues es tu propio pensamiento el que te habla. Me decia algo asi:  
¿El bueno de Glorfindel verdad? Asi te han apodado desde pequeño, no sabiendo si hallaras alguna vez la pura felicidad, ¿ no es cierto Glorfindel? Que haras desde ahora? Esconderte en las sombras tal vez? O crearte una mascara para todo el mundo, una mascara de felicidad, una mascara de niño bueno? Oh Glorfindel, te hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo con ella ¿ verdad? Pero Eru que todo lo sabe lo predispuso asi, y tu nada puedes hacer. Estas predestinado a una vida dura, de la que no te salvara ni el dolor, ni la suplica, ni si quiera la tan añorada muerte. Como solimos decir " Usted lo lamenta, yo lo lamento, los dos lo lamentamos"  
  
Si.... esos eran mis pensamientos en aquellos momentos, mas ahora no habia nada que hacer, es mas, estaba hasta contento de poder morir, de poder volver por fin con Maryan, mi amada, mi triste pero silenciosa Maryan.  
  
La espada de fuego cayo sobre mi con todo el peso de su oscuridad,por un centímetro la esquive, y de una estocada certera le hundí mi espada en el pecho. Aquella bestia inmunda maldijo lo poco que quedaba de mi vida con un grito ensordecedor, que me revento los timpanos y que llego hasta mi mente. Sus alas se desplegaron como dos angeles de la muerte, que me subieron, acuchilladome con esas sucias garras. Cuando la bestia, llamada Balrog, llego hacia una altura en la que no podia volar mas alto, pues no le entraba aire en los pulmones donde tenia yo clavada la espada, viendo ya su propia muerte cerca, la Bestia se tiro en picada hacia el suelo.  
  
Ya esta, mi suerte ya esta echada, se que algunos lloraran mi perdida, pero el mundo puede sobrevivir sin mi. E dado toda mi alma y mi corazon a defender mis ideales, ahora ya es tiempo de que le de un respiro a mi corazon, mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer fue:  
" Maryan, por fin juntos otra vez"  
  
***  
Weno ke os a parecido? Tenia ganas de escribir esto, y no se si e plasmado bien lo que queria hacer kon Glorfindel, Ya se que se a escrito mucho de esto, pero es que keria saber como quedaría si lo escribiera yo.  
  
Weno, espero sus rewiews, ya ke me ayudan muxo a continuar las historias.  
  
Nos veremos en una posible continuación? No creo pero siempre se puede soñar..... 


End file.
